This invention relates to a circuit device for selecting a desired radio station as well as a desired piece of music or other information, recorded on a tape in a tape player equipped with a radio. A group of preset switches is provided, which function to select the desired radio station as well as the desired piece of music recorded on the tape.
In order to enable an operator of a tape recorder with a built-in radio to automatically perform a so-called "head indexing" operation to find a desired piece of music recorded on a tape, tape selection buttons are necessary in a number corresponding to the number of pieces of music recorded on the tape. Such a tape recorder must also have a tape selection or scan circuit and may include a radio station selection circuit with radio station selection buttons. A "head indexing-selection circuit" has operation buttons (preset switches) for designating a desired piece of music in a number corresponding to the number of recorded pieces and operates in the following manner: A desired piece is designated by depressing a corresponding button and in accordance with this designation, a rewinding or fast-forward operation of the tape is automatically made. Non-recorded portions on the tape between the pieces of music are then detected so that when the non-recorded portion of the designated piece (or, the head of the piece) is attained, the rewinding or fast-forward operation of the tape is stopped and the tape recorder is placed in the play-back (reproduction) mode.
An automated head indexing as described above, requires a tape selection circuit as well as operation buttons for exclusive use in the circuit, with displays for these buttons. A car tape player with a built-in radio, however, has a radio dial, a cassette loading port and a number of knobs for fast-forward and rewinding of the tape, a volume control knob, a tape eject button, and so forth. All these must be provided on a limited front surface of the player in addition to the buttons for selecting the radio stations. If the above-mentioned tape selection buttons are also to be added, fundamental modification of the circuit and design of the tape player becomes necessary. Moreover, provision of a number of operation buttons and knobs on the front panel would invite an operation error and is not preferred from the viewpoint of player design. If two independent circuit systems, i.e. a station selection circuit (electronic tuner) and a tape selection circuit, are provided in the tape player so as to select a desired station and a desired piece of music on the tape by means of independent operation buttons, the tape player naturally becomes complicated in construction. The possibility for error in making corrections between a number of operation buttons (switches) and these circuits, also increases.